Marlon Campbell
Marlon "Marl" Campbell appeared in "Don't Stop the Music" story arc. He was portrayed by the late Robin Leach. Marlon is a British American man, who is the President and CEO of his own music company "In Your Face Records". He has many years of experience working in the music business but has been facing some hard times. In the 1970s he ran his company with Jade Morgan and Sonia Ivey. Then after arguments about their different opinions over music Jade left to start her own company "Smash Records" in which she took Sonia with her. His company continued to do well throughout the 1970s and partly the 1980s. But Jade's company was thriving and doing much better. So he was envious over her getting all of the new singers and he only seemed to be getting existing people. So when word got out to him that Jade was hiring Lenni Frazier a young teenage girl to do a music video, he bribed video directed David Keeler to sabotage the video and try and persuade her to go to his studio instead. He promised David (who hadn't worked in a very long time) a years worth of directing jobs. So David took it. Then soon, he phoned Lenni and nicely offered her an immediate three album deal if she would sign up with him instead of Jade. Lenni wanted to at first, but her dad Max Frazier talked her out of it. He believed that he was full of nonsense and was making promises he couldn't necessarily keep. Just to keep her away from signing up with Jade Morgan. Soon, David pulled a number of accidents at Smash Records studio to try and sabotage the music video. He made the lights go out unexplainably. He poured glue all over the dance floor. Then he cut the wires inside the lighting board which could have a started a fire and burn the place down. It is unknown how much involved he was or aware of these antics. Then he tried to bribe Lenni into reconsidering his offer. So he drove over to her apartment in his white limousine and gave her a lovely bouquet of white roses. Lenni was touched by the sentiment by she still didn't change her mind. She informed him that she and her friends were already doing a video. One that was directed by director David Keeler. She was certain that he knew him but kept denying it saying no. This made Lenni very suspicious because David also denied knowing who he was as well. Then during the final take of filming the music video, David took things one step too far. He removed the bolt and cut the safety wire on a spotlight. This soon caused the spotlight to come crashing down on the stage, which nearly hit both Lenni and Gaby. Inside the spotlight he include a threatening note. It is unknown if he asked David to do this or just went along with anything he choose to do. Then later on, Jade got Lenni's music video onto a VHS tape to send into MTV for a video showcase. So David disguised himself and mugged Jade assistant Sonia Ivey and stole the tape, just as she was on her way to MTV to bring in the tape. Also it was the only copy and the deadline was nearing soon! Finally the Ghostwriter team soon narrowed it down to David being the main suspect. So they had a hunch that if he did have the tape, he would willing hand it over to him if he asked him for it. So Jamal wrote David a fake note. It said: "Listen up, Dave, I'll pay you five thousand dollars for the videotape. Bring it to Dot's Parking Garage today at 4 o'clock. Let's not chat until then. Marl". David fell for it and showed up at Dot's Parking Garage later that day at 4:00 pm. There David was confronted by Lenni and all of her friends. He had nowhere to run and he was finally confronted by Jade and the police. So David gave her back the VHS tape. Then it was revealed that both he and David Keeler were going to be arrested for the crimes committed from the accidents pulled at the studio. And possibly for the attempted murder of Lenni Frazier and Gaby Fernandez. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists